Time
by Woofwoofwolf
Summary: As Wolf slowly dies he reflects upon his life...... and time.


_Note: Ok peeps, second fanfic. Don't really know what I was getting at on this one, but hey, I figure whatever anyway. Ok if you have read my first fanfic you will notice that it is clearly not my best work. I had just finished my homework for that night and I was beat, not to mention it was midnight. Ok here it goes. I do not own Starfox._

**Time**

Time. Time is everything in this world. If not for time, innovation would be permanently hindered. And as I lay here upon all the shards I used to call my dreams pondering, one word kept surfacing to the top. _Time._

I lay here, letting time pass me by and I can't help but to think why has time been so cruel to me? Why could time not let me be the victor? Why did it have to be him? Fox. Fox was the first to show me the bitterness of defeat. Time. Why him? What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this hell? It is as if he has shattered the very essence of me, to the point that only one thing remains_, time._

Time is torture. It knows no boundaries. It silently steals the life right out from under you. Time consumed you, eats at you, slowly kills you until you are left non-existent. Time is evil. It took away my soul, and my confidence. But as time rolls on it favors another. Fox. Fox, my bitter rival for as long as can I remember. Time has allowed him to prosper, to flourish as I die, to rise as I fall, Fox. Fox, Fox, Fox…. _Fox and time_.

Age is but a number of how long time has worked against you. Time. I don't think I even remember a time where I could look back and say I was a happy and prosperous young wolf. Time has eroded those memories now, those memories are now replaced with the bitter memory of defeat and _time._ Time is now but only a hindrance between the world we live in, and the realm of the dead. At this point, time is only but a painful blur. Fate has picked a life worse than hell itself just for me, and as time rolls by my fate becomes more and more sealed, for the worse. _Fate and time. _

And now I can feel my consciousness begin to fade as my time draws near. This is my final countdown, to the end of my time. As I lay here on my bed of broken dreams I hear thunder rumble in the distance. Was it thunder? Or was it just another sign that time has almost completely washed away my conciseness. No, no it was thunder, I could feel the rain now. Time. Everything that I had ever wanted was stolen from me by _time_.

Fate had picked out a life for wolf it had seemed. All I had really wanted was to be happy. Wolf was hated be nearly everyone in the Lylat system. Why? It was all Fox's fault. Time would soon erase my name from the minds of the people; But Fox's name was now legend. Time would not soon erase his name. And as these walls close around me my field of view shrinks and I confusingly get bigger. It was the beginning of the end for him. Death is inevitable, time made sure of that. But why had time been so cruel? Time has distorted my image greatly. So much so that when I walked the streets of Coneria, People would run the other way if they ever saw him. All because of _time._

The walls of my mind are now crumbling as time invades. Time is like a crimson fire, once ablaze, it becomes unstoppable, and for wolf, time was beyond ablaze. It was a raging inferno. An inferno fuel by all the opportunities that time has robbed wolf. They say to the victor go the spoils, but what about the one who is defeated? Shame is the only thing that is left for the loser. _Shame and time._

All time comes to an end, but time itself never ends. As all the paths in the universe comes to a close, there is still one that stands strong: _time. _

Everyone has time; then again, nobody has time. And as I reflect upon my life and all of the love and opportunities that have passed me by I can't help to think on those opportunities. What if I had taken those opportunities? What would my life have been if I had taken those opportunities? What if…? He could start to feel the sting of tears running down his muzzle now.

He was now slipping in and out of consciousness, this was it. Time was ending. But he was strangely serene. Death didn't scare him. Only time.

He slowly let the life slip out of him, until there was only one thing that remained,

Time


End file.
